


Waiting

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You're waiting for Thomas to get home, but nothing could have prepared you for the sight of him in his suit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



He told you not to wait up but it's been days since you've seen him. You're lying naked in bed, waiting for the familiar sound of the door opening that announces his arrival. The second you hear the clunk of the lock your heart races and your whole body tingles in anticipation but nothing could prepare you for the sight of Thomas in his suit.

He peeks around the bedroom door, cheeky smile growing when he sees that you're awake and the way he crooks his eyebrow shows you that there are naughty thoughts running through his head.

Thomas wanders to the bed, tugging at his tie as he moves closer. He's about to take off his suit jacket when you tell him to keep it on. The smile grows and he tugs at the duvet, revealing your waiting erection. He bites his lip before slinking onto the bed, pausing when he's level with your dick and the feeling of his breath on your skin has you writhing on the bed, hands already curled in the sheets. His lips are tantalisingly close but you know that if you come now that'll be you for the night and you want to satisfy him first.

You pounce into action, pinning him to the bed. "I've missed you." There's a quick kiss, but you're impatient, it's been so long since you were together. You undo each shirt button with a kiss to his pale skin, not pausing until you reach the hem of his boxers, poking out just above his trousers. You look up to see the amazing sight of his toned abs framed by the shirt slung open, his head pressed back into the pillow, eyes closed and lips parted. He looks so perfect and the way that he arches his hips has you unbuckling the belt with a satisfied sigh, before yanking them off with one frantic movement.

The sudden change in pace leaves him growling, and you waste no time in taking his cock into your mouth, enjoying the feel of it against your tongue as you work away. Your talented fingers slide into him, opening him up as he thrusts into your mouth.

Thomas gasps for more and with one elegant movement you're up and sliding into him, his body begging for more as he wraps his legs around your waist, trying to force you deeper. You hold him tight before rolling over, allowing you to admire him as he looms over you.

The way his suit is draped over him, gaping at the front, leaves you stunned but now he's in control, riding you frantically, head slung back in ecstasy as moans your name, and you reach a hand out to stroke the muscle at the side of his neck. He loves it when you kiss him there and with that he's coming all over your chest, screams of passion waking the neighbours, but you don't care. All you care about is how amazing he looks as he orgasms, his tight arse clenching around you and it's enough to have you coming inside him.

Thomas is limp in your arms and you let him flop down onto your chest, holding him tight against you until your power of speech returns.

You fall asleep together, not caring that it's sticky and messy, it can all wait until the morning. All you want is to be close to the man that you love.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
